


Lover is a Day.

by zawszeinlove



Category: Original Work
Genre: Dorks in Love, M/M, Sexual Content, Song Lyrics, Underage Sex, semi fluff, soft bois
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-04-04 17:53:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14025522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zawszeinlove/pseuds/zawszeinlove
Summary: no homo ( ͡~ ͜ʖ ͡°)





	Lover is a Day.

**Author's Note:**

> no homo ( ͡~ ͜ʖ ͡°)

* * *

_Time changed_

_We're different_

_But my mind still says redundant things_

_Can I not think?_

* * *

Arms wrapped around each other in a tight embrace as they feel each other's warmth and  _ **love**_. Both without a shirt and their hands slowly feeling each other's upper body, not close enough to the lower but they knew they wanted this to be slow and meaningful since it is their first time. They were too busy analyzing and feeling each other that they couldn't think of the consequences of getting caught by  _anyone._  

* * *

  _Will you love this part of me_  
_My lover is a day I can't forget_  
_Furthering my distance from you_  
_Realistically I can't leave now_  
_But I'm okay as long as you_

* * *

 

They are only friends y'know? Nothing much more, not even  _close_ friends. They have to keep it that way even though they crave for each other they know that multiple things will get in between them no matter. 

Not a single word was spoken as David gently pinned Oscar on the bed. They both know they wanted to be at each other roughly but due to first time being they had to go on soft so they wouldn't hurt each other.

The closeness of their bodies built in so much heat for the both of them, they  _needed_ each other  **badly** but patience is key. They wanted to be like this forever but knew that soon after this they would have to separate for the time being. Who knows if they'll ever be this close to each other again? So, they wanted to make sure that this special moment will last for the time being. 

 

* * *

 

I'll take the bumpy road it'll probably break my legs  
As long as I don't show you what's ruining in my head  
Funny thing about is you read me pretty well  
But you haven't found me yet at the bottom of the well  
Annoying you with smoke signals asking you for help  
'cause your immediate presence lifts me straight away from hell

* * *

 

Lust and desire soon filled the room. Oscar and David made deep eye contact. David held Oscar's waist with one hand and with the other hand he gripped his right thigh. It might have seemed weird that both are staring at each other very deeply but they couldnt help it at all.  

 Nothing about this moment was awkward. It feels as if they have done this before in the past. 

    Oscar closed his eyes, moving even closer to David than before. David noticed what Oscar wanted and was happy to accept their first kiss. Both had their eyes closed and fingers intertwined as their lips have met upon each other. Let's just say they both aren't the best at kissing but it sparked something in their bodies. David deepened the kiss to the best of his ability, craving the other male's lips. Surely after that both of their lips would be bruised. The sensation of their warm lips pressing against each other roughly made their bodies start to feel warm. Oscar's hand crept up to grab David's ass, gently giving it a squeeze. David quickly broke the kiss due to being shocked but he did enjoy it. Not wanting to waste more time, he went back and captured the other male's lips. They continued to kiss but this time it began to escalate quickly. Oscar began to felt eager and wanted to feel much  _ **more**_ than of what he was getting. He began wanting to have access to David's mouth his tongue and so he opened his mouth a bit and gently pressed his tongue to David's lips. It took a while for David to know what was going on and then he realized so he also opened his mouth and let his tongue gently caress the other's. Their lips pressing together as their tongues fought for dominance. 

* * *

Me and Mr. Heart we say the cutest things about you  
How you seem unreal and we'd probably die so quick without you  
Suffocated from the radiated air around us full of happiness we don't have brightness gone so dark without you

* * *

The kiss broke after a few minutes. Truly, it was tiring but they weren't gonna stop from there. Oscar immediately flipped David over, leaving David shocked. Without wasting another minute, Oscar began to give gentle kisses all over David's face, and just to tease him he  _quickly_ kissed him on his lips and then began to trail the kisses on his neck. Having full access to his neck, he began to suck on the sensitive skin roughly making sure to make the mark as dark as possible. David was panting heavily almost  _moaning_ but he was holding it in. Oscar noticed and began to suck on the skin harder and that left David to moan in somewhat pain and pleasure. Oscar finished and admired the hickey,

"Hey dude you might want to cover that up." He snickered knowing the mark wasn't going to be easy to hide at all.

"Well fuck dude." David groaned but then he quickly smiled, a very devious smile, "Maybe I should return the favor." He then tackled the other male and quickly  _attacked_ his neck leaving Oscar in utter shock. David sucked on the skin with all his might and almost even  _bit_ his neck as well. After a minute or two with the pleasing sensation he lifted his upper body up and this time admired the mark, "Might have to cover that up too." So then now they were both even. Oscar rolled his eyes not seeming like he cared but in reality he was still completely shocked. Oscar got up and now noticed that David was sitting on his lap, "Yo dude, stop being so gay." David looked at him, "Same goes for you mate." David's hands traveled to the male's waist and went a bit below, then began to take off the male's shirt, after so he took off his own shirt. Both males began to stare at each other's bodies, "Why are we staring at each other's bodies what the fuck, we are both skinny fucks and we know that." David said. Oscar just ignored him and laid back down. Honestly not gonna lie they both felt pretty akward but were determined to at least get something from this. Quickly to ease the akwardness, David latched his lips on Oscar's neck. He began to gently suck on the sensitive skin, that making Oscar slightly shake. 


End file.
